Last lie
by FingerLickingGood
Summary: The dreaded letter. It arrived at my front porch this morning. The stained of the spilled ramen broth was drying off, but the news remained. It remained. It remained. It was the unknown ache of my heart that was counter beating with the pain of my feet.


**Last lie**

_**A/N: I am thanking Zenerific1 for correcting this. I am so happy! Thanks again!**_

If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?

And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?

Nickelback- If today was your last day

_The dreaded letter. It arrived at my front porch this morning. Stained from the spilled ramen broth it was drying off, but the news remained. It remained. It remained. It was the unknown ache of my heart that countered the beating with the pain of my feet with the pain. Still, it was all in the back of my head now. My concentration was in getting myself to the house I had known so well. They requested me there. Then, I shouldn't keep them waiting. _

_  
All I allowed to rush in was the surge of air into my lung. I gasped for the breath I needed, panting as I ran my way like a six hundred ? cutting through the wind. The collision of my ninja slipper's sole and the ground plummeted as Kakashi and Sakura came into my view. They were standing in front of the house, eyes were centered on the house's entryway. They were looking so serious like they never have before. Still, the sadness they tried to hide shone through their masks of seriousness. They didn't want to be there; that much I could tell, but the duty that lay on their back was forcing them to prove the loyalty they had sworn. _

_  
Sakura didn't have to turn to know my arrival. Neither did Kakashi. They refused to look at me. The dreaded letter, although it told so little, it took so much effort for them to write. I could tell that they didn't want me to be here in the first place. They were trying to protect me. Protect me from what? I wanted to ask but it stuck in my throat when I noticed their next expression.  
Now that I am here, they regretted it._

_"Kakashi-sen-"_

_"No one talks. This is a mission. We do it to our very best", it was a command that nobody could argue. I silenced myself. Kakashi was upset and I knew better than to cross his patience.  
We weren't the only ones there. A few ANBU in their high graded uniforms were already inside, forming a squad protection formation. Two men behind a monkey mask and a hawk mask walked in to help the other ANBU members to fulfill their mission. Their steps however were heavier than the others. They knew I was there. Their actions told me that I would hate what I was going to see. They knew that I would hate them for letting me see it. _

_  
"Naruto, whatever you see, it'd passed us long ago", Sakura placed her comforting hand on my shoulder. Her words shredded my fear one layer from the other. I wasn't ready, I told myself, but I just stood there, waiting for what would happen next. _

_  
The front door opened and a man stepped outside, bound by the chains of captivity around him, guarded on both of his side by the two ANBU I had seen previously. He was matured now, however and he looked so calm and collected like he never had when he was younger. It wasn't a facade of peace he always put on. It was a more relaxed peace that he gained after a long search for it; probably after accomplishing something that he thought wasn't possible. Willingly, he allowed himself to take orders from the two ANBU. His eyes were only trained forward, avoiding me altogether._

_"Sasu-"_

_"Naruto, I told you that no one would speak", Kakashi's stern voice rang in my ears. This time, however, I ignored him. I jumped in front of the man I hadn't encountered for years. He looked away from me, face emotionless. _

_  
"Sasuke", I could not say anything more than his name. I wanted him to answer me, at least, by a grunt as he always did but he didn't. He walked passed me as if I wasn't there. It hurt me. It hurt me very much. And he had no idea just how painful the ignorance was. _

_  
I wanted to charge forward but Kakashi held me back. "Naruto, you are to stay where you are. The convicted will have to be sent to the ANBU cell until further notice. This is an order." Kakashi made it crystal clear. I clenched my fist until it was white. To restrain myself was an impossible job but I accomplished it. I watched his back disappear. Just seeing him gone awakened a strange emotion in me. It was an emotion that neither liked the way he was showing his back to me nor seeing him disappearing from my sight. _

_  
When they were all gone, I walked back home. The dreaded letter was still securely clutched in between my fingers. I wouldn't let it go. I was exhausted and I was... sad. Why was he here? It was the only question that I wanted him to answer. _

_  
I lay on my back, thinking while looking at the ceiling. Then, an idea struck me. Would it be alright if I visited him now? I stole a quick glance at the clock. There was still time for me to drop by. Back on my feet, I dashed to the ANBU prison building. After signing in, which had become necessary after the fifth was given the position, I went into the meeting room. _

_  
It wasn't long before Sasuke was guided into the meeting room. I caught his surprised face but said nothing about it. He hid them well, though and I was lucky to have noticed it beforehand. He sat, eyes were on his knees. Instantly, I felt like the old days were back. Only this time, there was a glass separating us. _

_  
"Sasuke", I let the name roll at the end of my tongue. He said nothing like he had done in front of his house but I wasn't going to allow today's meeting to end like this.  
"Sasuke, look at me," I demanded. _

_  
"No," he said softly. His voice ran through my spine and I shivered. _

_  
"Why won't you look at me? Is it because you are scared that I will punch you?" I tried to joke but it seemed to make the mood denser than what I had intended to do. There was a moment of silence before he looked up with his eyes closed. He sighed tiredly. I bit my bottom lips nervously. This was not the reaction I had expected from him. _

_  
Tired. He sounded tired for all of it. _

_  
"No," he spoke up, "I won't look at you because I hate your guts". I clutched the hem of my shirt and it went unnoticed. His words were the knife that stabbed my heart. I strained at the tears threatening to fall down. I wasn't a girl and I would take it in like a man. _

_  
"You are ugly, a fool and a demon. So, there, go out from my sight", he said. _

_  
"You don't mean it," I refused to believe. _

_  
"Why? Because you think I am your best friend? I almost kill you, Naruto."_

_  
"Yet, you let me live," I tried to contradict his own argument. _

_  
"What is far worst than dying? Leaving you here to be tortured by the world around you, of course. Why would I waste my chakra killing a fool like you? You are not worth it." He finally opened his eyes and in that brief moment…I saw nothing penetrating through the dark orbs. He was putting his guard on. He was hiding something._

_"I..." I was shaking with anger, hurt but somehow, I knew it was all lies that were sprouting out from his mouth. "I don't believe you." I could not hold it much longer. I stood up and walked away, carrying with me my own shredded pieces of my heart. The dreaded letter was still in one piece, albeit scrunched, in my hand. _

But watching him strapped on the captive seat was something much more heart breaking. Still, he sat there, not even struggling even when his time was coming to an end. The doctor brought out a syringe, containing a blue liquid fizzing for the eyes to see its power. Kakashi and Sakura were sitting on both of my sides. They too were not happy with this outcome. In Kakashi's heart was painted a picture of a young boy he had taught the chidori to. In Sakura's heart was a friend whom she had been proud to have.

In my heart, he was someone I would always want to be together with every day, every time. I never let my eyes stray away from his helpless figure, not even for a quick blink. He took a deep breath while I held mine when the doctor approached him with the needle.

"Any last words, Uchiha?" the venom that dripped from the lips of the doctor was enough to poison the atmosphere.

"Undo the strap around my neck," he said, "I won't run."

The doctor exchanged a glance with the ANBU before nodding to each other. He undid the strap around Sasuke's neck, giving him the freedom to move his head around. The doctor then inserted the needle into his pulse and all he did was genuinely smile with his eyes closed.

"I will carry out the order now," said the doctor, pressing the syringe to force the liquid into his system. Sasuke trembled when the liquid entered his system. He was scared because soon enough he would be dying. A tear pooled at the corner of his eye. Although he knew that it would all come to this, he couldn't help but feel the fear of death. His head turned sideways in my direction.

It was when he opened his eyes I saw the truth. The truth behind his words that he had spat at me.  
_You are ugly, a fool and a demon._  
**You are beautiful, a thief of my heart, and my love.**  
_So, there, go out from my sight._  
**I just wish that you would stay and understand me more if we are given the time.  
**_Why? Because you think I am your best friend? I almost kill you, Naruto.  
_**Why do I love you when you only see me as your best friend? You killed me, Naruto.  
**_What is far worst than dying? Leaving you here to be tortured by the world around you, of course._ _Why would I waste my chakra killing a fool like you? You are not worth it.  
_**Loving is worst than dying. You make me feel loved and able to love. I am tortured. You have used all of me but you are worth it.**  
_I won't look at you because I hate your guts._  
**I would die for you because I love you.**

A sad smile was revealed on his face that was draining of color. He let his emotions play in his eyes and I choked on my sobs at its intensity. My tears flowed down, leaving unending trails on my cheeks. I couldn't breathe although I tried. My heart raced as I continued to watch his soul being pulled from his body. Our eyes were connected, but I was slowly losing his end of line.

I stood up from my seat and fought my way to Sasuke. No, no, he couldn't die. He could not die; not after the silent confessions. The ANBU grabbed me but I forced the dark chakra out of my body so that they would stay away from me.

"Sa-Sasuke", I ripped the belt that was holding him captivated on the seat.  
"Sasu- Sasuke. No, no, don't die. I'll- I'll get someone to take the poison out from you!" I pressed his head close to my chest.

"No," he coughed, his irises rolled to the back of his upper lids and blood was starting to leak from his mouth and ears, "I…des," he breathed in sharply while I cradled his body to comfort him, "…serve…Nar…rut…to". Sasuke used all his strength to cup my cheeks and let his fingers brush slightly against my wet charred skin.

"Live…f-for me".

"No, Sasuke. Don't talk, they'll, they'll res-cue you!" I looked around at the others but they made no move. They just stood there as if this was an every day thing to watch. I was angry but when I heard Sasuke's strangled demand to look at him, my attention was back on him.

"I- I lo-love-" and that was the end of it. He was permanently disconnected from the world; from me. I was crying, mourning, and screaming angrily at the spectators around me. He had the chance to live but all of these people just blinded themselves like nothing happened. I could not remember who had put me in the sleeping jutsu but I did remember my refusal to let Sasuke's empty shell go.

_Live for me_

That was all he asked of me and yet, how could I move on if he had taken a piece of me together with him? How would I cope with everything after watching him die in my arms? The memory was still fresh in my mind. The way he looked, the way he had trembled; it had broke me to a shallow walking shadow.

I couldn't go on since my heart was stolen by a dead man.

The dreaded letter. It stayed there under the radiating moonlight. Folding it in half, I placed the letter inside a drawer. It was a bitter reminder of the memory I shouldn't have. It was a letter of misfortune, a letter of death, and a letter of silent goodbye.

Regardless of everything, one fact still remained.

That it was just a piece of plain, white paper that ended the life that you once thought you would have.

A/N: I hope you guys would be kind enough to leave constructive reviews and if anyone noticed the grammar mistakes, please leave it in your reviews. I would make the corrections if I had to. Let's beta this together, yeah?


End file.
